The king of wizards
by TheNarnclock
Summary: This is a story where Peter Pevensie recives a letter from a place call Hogwarts and when he tells everybody there about Narnia and how his a king nobody believes him and, But what happend when this wizards who where very close minded get to go to the magical world of Narnia" This is place in 3 book of narnia (Voyage of the Dawn Treader)/Harry Potter 5 (The order of the phoenix)


I don't like being separate from my sisters and brothers but this summer we couldn't stayed together I was harsh, Lucy and Edmund were always together because they would be soon needed on Narnia probably so they decided to stay together this summer they had to stayed with our relatives, the Scrubbs what its worse because of our cousin Eustace, they thaougth that it would be more probable to go to Narnia if they were together always because Susan and I… we while never come back It piss me of that they get to go back and I can't, I never told them but I was so jealous of them i… well anyway my sister Susan went and accompany our parents on a trip to America while I was being tutored by Professor Digory Kirke in preparation for exams, I can not really complain it was ok I guess professor Kirke was very nice and he always told me stories about Narnia about he and a girl call Polly first visited Narnia by using magic rings.

Mrs. MacReady knock on my door -Dinner, its ready -she said while opening the door a little-be there in 10 minutes, understood?-she said.

-Yeah ok – I said to her while I closed my book I was writing some letters to my brothers.

I went down stairs to the dining room and professor Kirke was sitting on the very end of the table and I sat next to him we were going to have chicken apparently.

-Did you finish you studying today my boy?—he said while he was sirving the chicken.

-Not yet I was distracted by … nevermind—I did not want to think about my family anymore it was to sad.

- Its ok Peter, its ok to miss the family, were you writing letters to them?—he said while he grab my arm and squish it in a sign of affect I really needed a hug but I couldn't ask for it.

-I am ok—I lie—So any information from the institute?—I ask him while I grab the mash potatoes—Can you pass the peas?

-No, nothing yet—He grab the peas and pass them to me.

Mrs. MacReady come in with the mail and put it next to Professor Kirke. He grab it and start going through it mostly of them were bills and that kind of stuff but he stop on a letter and hes eyes went wide open and he look at me with hes muth open—any mail for me—I ask hopping it wasn't bad news or something he put the letter down.

-I..ha..Have you ever heard about Hogwarts?—He ask me with a smile cross his face.

- Never hear about it. What is it a school?.

- No… well yeah technical it is a school—He stand up and walk he was so excited and I dint know why.

-What do you mean technical?—I said very confused.

-Hogwarts is a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—he said.

-Witchcraft?! Wizardry?! Like with the hat and the with rabbit

- No, most like casting spells, powerful wands, incredible creatures, flying brooms! I just don't know why your letter came up so late—He said while he gave a letter.

-My letter?! What does this means that im a…

-You're WIZARD PETER!—he said while he put his arms in the air.

I open the letter and star reading the letter but instead it started talking, (YEAH! THE LETTER START TALKING) I was in shock he… well it said:

"_Mr. Peter Pevensie we are very sorry for delay, there has been some error with the time because in our records said that you are a 28 years grown man, but now it said that you are a sixteen years young man, We sent the Hogwarts admission wen kids are eleven years old but since here has been an issue we are going to make an exception you are going to be on class with kids of your own age but you have to come immediately to the schools ground to have a extra time to catch up with boys your own age._

_Admission to Hogwarts is selective, in that children who show magical ability will automatically gain a place, This letter also contains a list of supplies like spell books, uniform, and other things that the student will need. The prospective student is expected to buy all the necessary materials, normally from shops in Diagon Alley, a concealed street near Charing Cross Road in London that can be found behind the wizarding pub, The Leaky Cauldron. Students who cannot afford their supplies can receive financial aid from the school._

_**Letters to Muggle-born witches and wizards, who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world, are delivered in person by a member of Hogwarts staff, who then explains to the parents or guardians about magical society**__, and reassures them regarding this news._

_P.S. Each student is allowed to bring a cat, toad, rat or owl_

_Carefully. Professor Albus Dumbledore"_

-But here daids that if you are a…"muggle" they would be here and inform us in person none of mi parents or brother and sisters are aware… Do you know of this? Are you a…

-No, no no no my boy, im not a wizard—he said—I just know about this because stuff happened, the important thing is that YOU ARE A WIZARD PETER! You should be trilled pack you things you heard the letter you have to go immediately…

-PROFESSOR!—GO? TO WHERE? TO BLODY HOGWARTS? THIS CAN NOT BE…!

-What possible? You can believe in a magic world in a closet but you can not believe in this you saw the letter. WHAT MORE PROOFF YOU NEED?!—he said he had a point after being a king in a world with talking animals I think I can believe in a magical school and after knowing that I would never go back to Narnia u think I can have another type of magic.

-Ok, I will go let's GO! How do we get there?—I ask him.

- we take a train.

-Is there a train that would take us to Hogwarts—I ask.

- The 9 ¼.


End file.
